Lilith's Revenge
by Gemenii-de-mare Totdeauna
Summary: 20 years have passed since the events of the Mortal Instruments and now all of the characters have settled down and have kids of their own. But Lilith is still awaiting her revenge for being defeated all those years ago and so she strikes by kidnapping all of the kids. Will they be able to save themselves before time runs out?
1. Character Forms

**Hi! This fanfiction is going to be a SYOC (Submit Your Own Character). The characters submitted will be background characters that in classmates of the main characters, and can be Shadowhunters or any type of Downworlder. They can't be children of any of the main characters from the original series, as they are all already taken. The main characters are aged 16 and 17, so that would be a good age for your character. Please submit your characters through PM, as we won't accept any sent in reviews.**

Shadowhunter Character

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Traits on scale of 0 (little or none) to 10 (great amount):

• Calm temper:

• Charm:

• Cheerfulness:

• Confidence:

• Courtesy:

• Curiosity:

• Forgiveness:

• Generosity:

• Greed:

• Helpfulness:

• Honesty:

• Loyalty:

• Optimism:

• Patience:

• Self-sacrifice:

• Valour:

• Wit:

Parabatai (if applicable) and how long they've been:

Family:

Friends:

Family heirlooms (like Izzy's necklace):

Weapons:

Pets:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears (minimum 2):

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Downworlder Character

Name:

Age:

Downworlder Type:

Appearance:

Traits on scale of 0 (little or none) to 10 (great amount):

• Calm temper:

• Charm:

• Cheerfulness:

• Confidence:

• Courtesy:

• Curiosity:

• Forgiveness:

• Generosity:

• Greed:

• Helpfulness:

• Honesty:

• Loyalty:

• Optimism:

• Patience:

• Self-sacrifice:

• Valour:

• Wit:

Family:

Friends:

Family heirlooms (like Izzy's necklace):

Pets:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears (minimum 2):

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

**You can submit up to four characters, and PLEASE don't make them Mary-Sues!**


	2. Character List

**Hello! We are just going to tell you who all of the characters are.**

**Main Characters**

Aoise Lewis-Lightwood – Daughter of Simon and Izzy! She's 14 in the prologue and 16 in the rest of the story. She's half Shadowhunter, half Vampire. Her Parabatai is Zelda. She has a crush on Keiron (but he doesn't know it).

Griselda 'Zelda' Lightwood-Bane – Adopted daughter of Alec and Magnus. She's 14 in the prologue and 16 in the rest of the story. She's half Shadowhunter, half Werewolf (though everyone thinks she's pure Shadowhunter). Her Parabatai is Aoise. She has a crush on Finn.

Katherine 'Kat' Lightwood-Bane – Adopted daughter of Alec and Magnus. She's 15 in the prologue and 17 in the rest of the story. She's a Warlock, and her Warlock's Mark is cat ears.

Keiron Herondale – Son of Clary and Jace. He's 14 in the prologue and 16 in the rest of the story. He has a crush on Aoise (but she doesn't know it).

Finn Kyle – Son of Maia and Jordan. He's 15 in the prologue and 17 in the rest of the story. He has a crush on Zelda. He is the twin of Leo.

Leo Kyle – Son of Maia and Jordan. He's 15 in the prologue and 17 in the rest of the story. He is the twin of Finn.

**Background Characters**

Richie Lewis-Lightwood – Son of Simon and Izzy. He's 1 in the prologue and 3 in the rest of the story.


	3. Prologue

Prologue

Aoise Lewis-Lightwood's eyes widened as she saw one of the main components of the Parabatai ceremony: fire. She glanced at her soon-to-be-Parabatai, Zelda Lightwood-Bane, and the two locked eyes. Zelda smiled reassuringly at her best friend. The two girls stepped into their fire rings and waited for the ceremony to start.

It began. Zelda stepped across into Aoise's fire circle and hugged her terrified best friend. Then, the two stood side by side, holding hands. They were told to recite the words of the Parabatai ceremony.

"Entreat me not to leave thee,

Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,

And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.

Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.

Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.

The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me." The two girls spoke in unison as they drew the friendship rune on each other's left arm. The rings of fire vanished as the ceremony ended and the two friends- now Parabatai- hugged. Their other friends came running over and hugged them.

"Yay! That was awesome! I can't wait until I find a Parabatai!" Keiron Herondale bubbled, smiling as usual. Kat Lightwood-Bane, Zelda's adopted sister, grinned and cheered. Leo Kyle high-fived the two, and his twin brother Finn smiled and congratulated them. The group walked over to where their parents were standing and smiling at them.

"Well done, Aoise. I'm so proud that you overcame your fear of fire." Aoise's mother, Isabelle, said, smiling as she hugged her daughter.

"I remember my Parabatai ceremony…" Alec, one of Zelda and Kat's dads, said wistfully, closing his eyes and smiling at the memory.

"Ugh… Dad's reminiscing!" Kat exclaimed, looking horrified. Everyone laughed, except for Alec, who was still lost in memories.

"Although," Jace, Keiron's father, began, "I clearly recall Alec _falling over_ during the ceremony." At that, Alec opened his eyes and began to glare at Jace.

"It's not _my_ fault my shoelaces had been tied together." he complained, and Aoise's father, Simon, burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Alec exclaimed. Simon stopped laughing and attempted to keep a straight face, though it just looked as though he was constipated. The group began on their journey to where Zelda and Kat's other father, Magnus, had set up a Portal for the group to get back to the Institute in New York.


End file.
